Pokéventure - The Story of the New Trainer
by JustinLeever
Summary: Ash has his own story but what about the other people in the world of Pokémon? This story follows Dewey Gerull, a young teenager who wishes to be one of the greatest trainers out there. He'll meet friends of Ash, new friends, old friends and of course, enemies. But the worst part is his starter Pokémon ; Caterpie. Contain canon characters / villains along with some I've created.
1. 1 I Hate Caterpillars - Dewey's Friend!

Poké-venture

**Chapter 1 – I Don't Like Caterpillars – An Old Friend for Dewey**

It was a warm day in Eterna City, which sounds like a good thing, but in reality it wasn't. The people were fanning themselves and most of them were light-headed from the heat. What they didn't expect on that warm summer's day was to hear a scream come from the Gerull household.

Inside said household, Dewey Gerull, the only child of the family, was sat at a chair looking at his birthday present. A pokémon egg. Obviously Dewey knew the pokémon inside was a Torchic because he had told his parents multiple times that Torchic was his favourite pokémon.

"When will it hatch?" asked Dewey.

"In about...twenty-seven seconds," replied his mother.

Dewey giggled as the 27 seconds passed slowly. Finally, Dewey saw a small crack appear in the egg and he smiled brightly when more cracks began to appear. It was appearing! Huh, why did he see green?

"Now!" shouted his dad.

Pieces of egg shell surrounded the creature. It wasn't a Torchic. Sat where a Torchic should have beeb, was a Caterpie.

"Um. This is a joke, right?" laughed Dewey.

"What! No!" replied his mother, who thought he wasn't being grateful.

"Then why isn't there a Torchic sat on this table?" asked Dewey.

His parents looked at each other and sighed.

"Why do you need a strong pokémon if you're going to be staying in this house?" asked his father.

"I'm leaving for my journey tomorrow..." frowned Dewey.

"With a Caterpie," thought Dewey

"Well you can use your Caterpie to catch some more!" said his mother

"That's not how it works. I don't think String Shot will work against an Articuno!" shouted Dewey

His parents shrugged and walked away from their "ungrateful" son, who was still staring at the Caterpie.

"I don't like Caterpillars. They look weird..." sighed Dewey

Dewey decided to call _it _Colin. C for Caterpie, at least.

When Dewey woke up the day, he wasn't sure how he'd made it through the night without screaming at his parents for never listening to him. A Caterpie, for god's sake. How was he supposed to battle with a Caterpie? String Shot and Tackle. YAY!

Dewey pushed his hair back and got out of bed 8 hours later. Yeh, he got up earlier than most children. He walked to the bathroom mirror and took a good look at himself.

He had dark brown hair than was messy but luckily didn't cover his eyes or make him look like he was a girl. He wore red spectacles on his eyes and said eyes were bright blue. He had a...normal face but he hated his mouth because he looked like he'd been kissing women for 27 years, which he hadn't. He wasn't even 27! Obviously he wore what he wore most days. A red shirt and on top of that, a purple stripey jumper and with that, black jogging pants. Nothing new.

He walked downstairs and saw his bag under the stairs like always. He looked in the fridge and saw the section his parents had created for when he left home ( AKA TODAY! ). He put all the food in the small compartment of his bag while putting a few books and notepads in the larger compartment along with his dogtag he got from Unova, with the number '18' on it ; that was his lucky number.

Dewey went to see how light his bag was ; very. He double checked he had everything and then shrugged before turning around and walking straight into his Dad.

"Sorry Dad. Preparing my stuff!" said Dewey, excitedly.

"About that..." started his Dad.

"If you try to stop me, I'll punch you!" frowned Dewey, crossing his arms.

"Pfft. Anyway, no. Your mother reminded me to give you these," explained his Dad.

From his pocket, he pulled out 4 pokéballs and handed them to Dewey, who smiled and quickly hugged his Dad.

"Thanks!" laughed Dewey.

"No problem," said his Mum, who had appeared behind his Dad.

Dewey checked his watch and realised he had spent a lot of time in the fridge ( he should really do that more, he was like a stick ). It was time for him to leave his house forever and begin his journey into the world of Pokémon. He didn't know what to say so he nodded towards his parents ; they understood.

Dewey opened the door, physically but also metaphorically. He had opened a new door into a new world.

"Goodbye, Mum. Goodbye, Dad," smiled Dewey

"Bye son. We'll miss you!" replied his father.

"Don't forget to visit us! Or call us. We want to see what pokémon you have collected!" beamed his Mum.

Dewey nodded and just as the awkward situation was about to end, Dewey felt something brush his leg. He looked down and saw _it. _Caterpie. Dewey sighed, picked it up and placed it on his shoulder. He turned from his parents and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight from his parents, he began to sprint with Caterpie holding on for dear life.

Dewey sprinted until he could sprint no more and had managed to sprint into a small forest south of Eterna City. Dewey thought it to be close to Route 206. Suddenly, he heard the clop of hooves near him. He looked for the source of the sound and saw a small Ponyta standing near a tree, looking for food.

"Let's go Caterpie," smiled Dewey.

Dewey charged at the Ponyta and watched Caterpie fly off his shoulder, landing in front of Ponyta.

"**STRING SHOT!**" shouted Dewey

Caterpie leaped into the air and fired stringy silk towards Ponyta who was unable to move in time and got captured. However, it managed to burn the silk and used **Quick Attack**, slamming into Caterpie. Caterpie flew into a tree and landed, knocked out. The Ponyta hadn't finished, it charged right at Dewey who had no idea what to do. Ponyta prepared to fire **Flame Wheel **straight at Dewey, who knew he couldn't outrun the Pokémon.

"Poliwhirl, quickly use **Water Gun**!" came a voice.

Water slammed into the charging Ponyta and it flew into a tree and then slammed into the ground. Surprisingly, it managed to stay conscious but seemed to be too tired to move. Dewey suddenly had an idea. He grabbed a pokéball from his pocket and threw it at the Ponyta. Time ticked slowly and then VWOOM. Dewey cheered, ran over to the pokéball, picked it up before turning to his rescue. Dewey gasped.

The rescuer was a girl around Dewey's age with long black hair with parts of purple in it. She was thin like Dewey but exposed more of herself, wearing a floral dress that went to her knees. Unlike Dewey, she lacked glasses and was much more attractive. Dewey smiled at the girl and her Poliwhirl.

"Hello Dewey," smiled the girl.

"Hello indeed, Violet," smiled Dewey.


	2. 2 Skirmish at Oreburgh - FIGHT DEWEY!

Poké-venture

**Chapter 2 – Skirmish at Oreburgh – FIGHT DEWEY!**

Violet smiled as she pulled away from Dewey's hug. Poliwhirl looked like he'd much rather be in his pokéball than be between the two friends. Violet seemed to have noticed this and Poliwhirl was soon in his pokéball.

"I see you've got a fine pokémon. Any other ones I might be interested in?" asked Dewey.

"Oh ye. Come on out, EVERYONE!" shouted Violet, throwing her pokéballs into the air.

As the four pokéballs flew into the air, pokémon materialised in front of Dewey. Violet had managed to capture an Ekans, a Slowpoke, a Noctowl and of course, Poliwhirl.

"Wow. To think I only have a Caterpie and Ponyta!" laughed Dewey.

"Eh, you'll get there," she said, withdrawing all her pokémon.

"So...I was just wondering if..." started Dewey.

Violet turned to him and had a smirk on her face as he tried to ask the question.

"I'd like to join you in your travels?" asked Violet.

"Yeh! That's _definetly _what I was gonna say!" smiled Dewey.

"I will. Where we to first?" questioned Violet, taking out a map.

Dewey looked over the map and tried to find the gym closest to them apart from in Eterna City.

"You should probably go to Oreburgh City," came a deep voice from behind them.

Violet turned around first and Dewey saw her run to the source of the voice. He turned to see a boy who looked 2 years older than him, who had blonde hair and wore a black shirt with a grey tie and grey jeans. With that, some basic shoes ( surprise, black ). He looked very mysterious and to anyone else, he'd look like a weirdo. But to Dewey and Violet, he was recognised in very different ways.

Violet jumped into her friend's arms and they were hugging for longer than 30 seconds. Weirdos. To Dewey, he was almost a rival. He had stolen Dewey's only friend who was a girl and started going out with her and when they broke up, the girl blamed the boy AND Dewey for introducing her to the boy. Josh Falkor. The two had never talked again since the incident.

Dewey walked up to Josh and was surprised when Josh held out a hand to him. Dewey raised his eyebrow before taking the hand and shaking it before letting go as if it would poison him.

"Hello Dewey," smiled Josh.

"_HI, _Josh," frowned Dewey.

Violet gave a sigh and broke up the awkward conversation by turning to Josh.

"Josh, would you like to come with me and Dewey on our...ADVENTURES, DUN DUN DUN!" exclaimed Violet.

Josh looked at the two of them, beaming Violet and Dewey who would rather have been punched in the face than join Josh on his journey.

"Sure," smiled Josh.

Dewey almost fainted but decided he'd have to deal with it.

"So, to Oreburgh City?" asked Josh

"Unless anyone else has a better idea," replied Dewey.

The three walked through the forest and soon realised the bridge was above their heads. There was a small ladder on the side and so Dewey lead the two to the ladder and to the top. When they reached the top, they realised bikes were speeding all around them. Josh grabbed Violet's hand and Violet grabbed Dewey's. As a three, they rushed across the roads, avoiding all the bikes coming their way.

Josh pulled Violet and Dewey into the closest building and luckily, they were close to Oreburgh City. Dewey looked across at Josh and thankfully, Josh was no longer Violet's hand. As a three again, they walked into the city and Dewey gasped. Oreburgh was a fairly large city with large rocks.

"Should be City of Large," thought Dewey.

In the distance, Dewey spotted a building that looked a lot like a Gym. Dewey pointed it out to the other two, who hadn't seemed to have noticed.

"Why don't we go to the Pokémon Centre first?" asked Josh.

"Good idea," replied Violet.

As they walked into the Pokémon Centre, they noticed Oreburgh must be a popular city. At least 10 people were sat near the counter, some waiting for their Pokémon to recover, others try to find partners. Dewey walked up the counter and placed his two Pokéballs on the counter.

"I'd like to have these Pokémon...healed, please," requested Dewey

"Sure thing," said smiley Nurse Joy.

Dewey heard Violet chuckle and turned to see Josh staring at Nurse Joy.

"Pokémon Josh. Special Ability ; Keen Eye!" laughed Violet.

Dewey smirked before turning and taking back his pokéballs. He waited as Josh did the same with his 3 Pokéballs. Violet lead the way out of the Centre but before they had to chance to walk to find their bearings, they noticed a situation ahead of them. They ran to the commotion and realised Roark, the Gym Leader was battling three men who all were wearing the uniform of Team Galactic.

Josh and Violet immediately took out their Pokéballs but Dewey realised only his Ponyta would be effective in battle. Dewey nodded and let Ponyta come out of the Pokéball.

Josh's Kadabra was fighting a man's Crobat and seemed to be dominating the grunt. Meanwhile, Violet was using her Noctowl to battle a grunt's Ariados. The third grunt however, wasn't using any Pokémon. He was stood in front of Roark, who had taken out a Geodude.

"Come on then, scum!" cried Roark.

The grunt smiled but didn't move.

"Geodude, **TACKLE**!" demanded Roark.

Geodude rushed at the grunt who didn't seem to want to move. As the Geodude leapt to attack, the grunt dodged to the left before bringing his right leg down to slam into the Geodude's head. Geodude crashed down into the ground fiercly and was left unconscious.

Following this, the grunt rushed forward, preparing to beat Roark. However, he was cut short by being slammed into a nearby rock.

"Now Ponyta, **Flame Wheel**," ordered Dewey.

Ponyta summoned a wheel of flames and then feigned, causing the grunt to jump to the left. Ponyta fired it and due to the feign, the grunt didn't have enough time to move again and was slammed back into the rock behind him.

"How dare you. I am Yakov, Sub-Leader in Team Galactic!" cried the black haired grunt, who was pulling himself to his feet.

"Kadabra, use **Psyshock**!" smiled Josh.

Kadabra defeated the Crobat and the grunt owning said Crobat began to run but was stopped by Kadabra's **Confusion**.

"Noctowl, defeat this Ariados by using **SKY ATTACK**!" demanded Violet

Noctowl shot into the air but then stopped and fired into the Ariados, crushing it in the floor. When the smoke cleared, Noctowl was back in it's Pokéball and the Ariados had been defeated, while it's trainer had been dealt with from Kadabra's **Confusion**.

"Quick, **EMBER**!" said Dewey, ordering Ponyta forward.

Ponyta rushed at Yakov and due to the speed difference, dodged the kick and with a small intake of breath, it sprayed a mix of flames and ember all over Yakov.

"FINISH OFF WITH **QUICK ATTACK**!"

Yakov, however, wasn't stupid. He jumped over the Ponyta and landed on the ground safely as the Ponyta ran to Dewey.

Yakov took out a Pokéball and smiled.

"Let's deal with this brat, GO SHEDINJ-" started Yakov, about to throw his pokéball.

"**Rock Throw**!" came Roark's voice.

Geodude had recovered and used his move to bury Yakov with rocks. The pokéball containing Shedinja had failed to release the pokémon and lay on the floor. Dewey picked it up, looked at the hand poking out from the rocks and pocketed the Pokéball.

"That's one way of getting a Pokémon," laughed Josh.

Dewey shrugged and turned to Roark, who seemed to know what Dewey was going to ask.

"Meet me in the Gym in 5 mins," he nodded.

The three walked away from the bodies and into the gym and sat themselves down on the seats.

"Dewey, I've just realised. You have 2 Bug-Types and 1 Fire-Type," said Violet.

"And?" asked Dewey

"They're weak against Rock types," replied Josh.

"Crap," frowned Dewey.


	3. 3 Cranidos' Strong Charge - Visit again!

Poké-venture

**Chapter 3 – Cranidos' Strong Charge – Visit again!**

"What am I going to do then?" asked Dewey

"Do well," smiled Josh.

"Just try your best, Dew," replied Violet.

Dewey nodded and felt confident but still jumped when the Gym door banged open and Roark smiled at Dewey.

"You ready?" asked Roark.

"Always," frowned Dewey.

Roark led the way to the Battle Zone of the Gym and Dewey was trying to prepare himself...mentally. Dewey considered which Pokémon he would use first. Caterpie would be useless and Dewey wasn't even sure Shedinja could fight. Ponyta it was.

"Let's get this done quickly, Ponyta!" cried Dewey, throwing the pokéball.

Ponyta appeared and after looking around, it must have mentally facepalmed because a fire type was going against a Rock type. Roark smirked and took 1 of the three pokéballs he had.

"Quick, Geodude!" smiled Roark, getting confident.

"Fudge!" thought Dewey.

The referee looked between the two and began to count down.

3

Ponyta steadied it's legs ; it would probably be running a lot in this battle.

2

Geodude twirled in a circle before preparing itself to attack

1

BOOM!

"Ok, try get this over with Geodude. **Rock Throw**!" demanded Roark.

Geodude rushed forward and began to fire rocks towards Ponyta, but Ponyta easily dodged all the rocks coming it's way.

"To the left and then **Quick Attack**!" ordered Dewey.

Ponyta dodged the last rock before sprinting to the left in a straight line. Geodude launched itself at Ponyta but it stopped going in a linear path and dodged the attack before spinning around and quickly firing itself into Geodude. Geodude flew backwards but remained conscious. It jumped forward and continued throwing more rocks, 2 of which caught Ponyta, bringing Ponyta to the floor.

"Ponyta! Get up!" begged Dewey.

Ponyta leaped up and ran at Geodude in a straight line.

Suddenly, Dewey remembered how easily Yakov had defeated Geodude by kicking it's head.

"GO FOR IT'S HEAD, PONYTA!" cried Dewey.

Ponyta used the last rock fired to elevate itself and flew high into the air.

"Aim for the head and use **Stomp**!"

Ponyta spinned to the left before aiming itself down to Geodude's head and sped down towards it. Ponyta raised it's hooves and as it passed over Geodude's head, it slammed it's hooves down on Geodude's head multiple times before landing behind it. From the incredible force and speed, it was no surprise when Geodude was discovered to be KO.

"Damn it! Come back, Geodude!" shouted Roark, retracting Geodude to it's pokéball.

"You too, Ponyta. Good job. Get some rest," smiled Dewey, who had a plan.

"Let's try again, ONIX!" boomed Roark, deploying Onix.

Dewey smiled even more before selecting his next pokéball.

"Have a try, SHEDINJA!" roared Dewey.

Shedinja appeared before the two trainers and seemed quite disappointed it's sleep had been disrupted. It let out a small barely audible whistle before moving forward.

"Ok Onix. Let's deal with this weak thing by using **Rock Tomb**!" ordered Roark, pointing at Shedinja.

Dewey was about to tell the absent-minded pokémon to dodge but it appeared Shedinja wasn't as stupid as it looked. It slowly but surely dodged the rocks that nearly crushed it to unconsciousness.

"**Tackle** that Onix, Shedinja!" cried Dewey.

Shedinja moved slowly towards Onix and Roark just began laughing. Suddenly, Shedinja shot through the air and slammed into Onix, knocking it backwards into the pillar behind it. Unfortunately, Onix recovered quickly and slammed it's tail into Shedinja, sending it into the wall on the opposite side of the room and knocking out.

"Shedinja has been knocked out. Roark wins that round! 1-1!" shouted the referee.

"Don't be so smug, PONYTA!" shouted Dewey.

Ponyta, fully rested, appeared from it's pokéball and looked very confident.

"**Flame Wheel**!" ordered Dewey.

"That won't work!" laughed Roark.

Josh and Violet watched from the side and they each had different opinions on who would win.

Ponyta charged at Onix and dodged it trying to headbutt it and then used the opportunity to fire a wheel of flames at Onix's head. Onix wasn't damaged that much but was distracted long enough for Ponyta to jump onto it's head.

"QUICK, **TACKLE**!" cried Onix.

Ponyta leaped to the main body of Onix as it's head shot up and Ponyta managed to cling on as Onix flailed, trying to hit Ponyta somehow.

"Tail, then **Stomp**!" shouted Dewey, knowing Ponyta would understand.

Ponyta rocketed towards Onix's tail. Onix suddenly flailed it, trying to wave Ponyta away. Being faster, Ponyta used the distraction to run to the head of Onix, while Onix recovered from flailing it's tail. Ponyta repeated the process of what it did to Geodude, slamming all hooves into the head of Onix multiple times. Onix's head fell and slammed into the rock floor, knocking it out.

"Ugh. You're in for it now. Cranidos!" shouted Roark as he retracted Onix and released Cranidos.

Cranidos grinned at the Ponyta and immediately began to charge towards it. Ponyta dodged and following Dewey's order, slammed it's hooves into it's passing body. Cranidos slammed into the floor but managed to get up fairly quickly.

"Headbutt is useless...USE **TAKE DOWN**!" roared Roark.

Cranidos charged at Ponyta with lightning speed and slamming into it, sending Ponyta into the floor, unconscious. However, Cranidos suffered some recoil and flinched twice before recovering.

"You were brilliant, Ponyta. You've done your job," smiled Dewey, bringing back said Ponyta.

Caterpie was the last pokémon Dewey had. Now or never.

"GO, COLIN THE CATERPIE!" boomed Dewey, scaring Roark.

Caterpie appeared but after seeing Cranidos, hid in a corner.

"Don't worry Caterpie, you're not gonna get hurt. I have a plan," smirked Dewey.

"You wish," laughed Roark.

Dewey smiled even more. He had a plan that couldn't go wrong.

"You can do it, Dewey!" cried Violet.

Josh said the same but added a t to 'can'.

Cranidos charged but Caterpie managed to dodge. However, as Caterpie leapt out the way, it began to glow a bright white colour, slowly changing form. Caterpie changed from a caterpillar to a hard green moving shell...thing. Metapod.

"Ha ha! Metapod can't attack. You can't win now!" laughed Roark.

"Actually, if Metapod learnt moves back when it was a Caterpie, it can still use them as a Metapod!" corrected Dewey.

Roark's grin quickly faded.

"Well..." started Roark.

"**BUG BITE**!" roared Dewey.

Metapod hardened it's shell before leaping onto Cranidos and taking a bite as if it was food. Cranidos let out a small groan before shaking Metapod off it's body. Metapod safely landed and seemed shaken from actually attacking a Pokémon.

"**Hea-**no! **Take Down**!" ordered Roark.

Cranidos charged at lightning speed and just as it was about to hit Metapod...

"**Harden**!" smiled Dewey.

Metapod raised it's defence against and while it suffered damage from being hit by Cranidos, it was nothing compared to what happened to Ponyta. Cranidos, meanwhile, still suffered from the same recoil and damage. Dewey spotted Cranidos' left leg give way slightly before Cranidos recovered.

"Charge by using **Headbutt** before turning and **Take Down**!" growled Roark.

"Left, leg and **Tackle**!" smirked Dewey.

Cranidos charged and then turned and moved it's body towards Metapod, hoping to hit it. Metapod dodged to the left before tackling Cranidos' left leg, bringing Cranidos down. Cranidos was now unable to stand and still recoiled from the Take Down attack.

"Cranidos, can you move?" asked Roark.

"Not for long! **Bug Bite**!" shouted Dewey.

Metapod rose and dodged Cranidos' weak attempt at attacking it before biting down on Cranidos' body, causing the Cranidos to become unconscious.

"Wow. That was...unexpected," said Josh.

"Shut up! I knew he would win!" smiled Violet.

"Pfft," snorted Josh.

Roark walked over to Metapod and Cranidos and brought back his pokémon.

"Determined pokémon you have. I wouldn't be surprised if you went far. I give you the Coal Badge for your powerful determination. Don't forget to come back and rematch me, Dewey," smiled Roark, handing over a badge.

It looked like a brown treasure chest...or Roark's helmet. Dewey smiled and shook Roark's hand.

"I'll come back, don't worry. I want to challenge that Cranidos with a Butterfree," nodded Dewey.

In that moment, Dewey realised that he had just kind of complimented Caterpie...or Metapod. Perhaps getting a Caterpie as his birthday present wasn't so bad.

"Still can't believe you beat a Cranidos with a Caterpie," frowned Josh.

"Metapod," corrected Dewey.


	4. 4 Brand New Rival! - Violet VS Chris!

Poké-venture

**Chapter 4 – Brand New Rival! – Violet vs Chris!**

Dewey couldn't stop smiling as they left the Gym. Well, until he saw the rocks Geodude had used to trap Yakov were gone and Yakov himself was gone. Josh seemed to have noticed this as well.

"Hmm. Something tells me we'll encounter him again," frowned Josh.

"Eh. We've beaten him once, we can beat him again1" smiled Violet cheerfully.

Josh rolled his eyes as they entered the Pokémon Centre to heal Dewey's pokémon. While Dewey dealt with his pokémon, Josh and Violet sat at a nearby table.

"You ready for Eterna City, Josh?" asked Violet.

"Oh that'll be fun. Dewey's hometown. Ponyta will be the angel in that battle. Perhaps his parents can watch. You still have to battle the Gym Leader, right?" replied Josh.

"Yeh. I'm ready. Her ass will be kicked," laughed Violet.

Dewey walked over to the pair and sat down, looking quite concerned.

"Something wrong?" asked Josh, raising his eyebrow.

"I think I need a fourth pokémon. I can't rely on Ponyta and Shedinja was just used to weaken Onix. Metapod was just...a lucky plan," answered Dewey.

"How about we go to Route 208? We can try and catch some Pokémon there. I need a fifth member on my team, actually!" beamed Violet.

"Stop being happy," moaned Josh.

Violet frowned before getting to her feet.

"Let's go then," she said, leading the way.

"Where even is Route 208?" asked Dewey

"On the other side of Mt. Coronet. You just go through a small tunnel...thing," said Violet.

"If we're going through , why don't we use that opportunity to catch any pokémon that may not be found elsewhere and even if we don't want them, we can train?" questioned Dewey.

Josh, for once, agreed and took Violet's hand, leading her towards . Dewey followed after them quickly.

"What type of Pokémon?" asked Josh

"I dunno. Maybe...Water? Fighting? Ghost maybe," answered Dewey.

"Apparently, there's a group of Misdreavus making their way through Route 208. I'm going to take a wild guess and say they head to the dark ," contributed Violet.

"What we waiting for?" asked Josh, beginning to sprint.

Dewey followed after, with Violet now being the one who struggled to keep up.

After 20 minutes of running, they were stood on Route 207 and were facing the entrance to .

"Be careful. Many trainers train here so you might be jumped," smirked Josh.

"WHY IS THAT FUNNY?" asked Violet, freaking out.

Dewey shook his head before entering the mountain. Oddly, nobody was around. Or perhaps they were but it was too dark to see. This thought scared Dewey. Suddenly, there was a bang and Dewey saw a figure running up to him.

"Hey you! I challenge you to a pokémon battle!" screamed the figure.

"He sounds 10," observed Violet.

He might as well have been. The boy was like a smaller version of Josh but instead of wearing black and grey, he wore bright clothes that helped in dark places, aka .

"I'm Chris The Great Trainer!" exclaimed the boy.

"You're confident," smirked Violet.

"NO! I'm just telling the truth! I challenge you to a pokémon battle!" shouted Chris, pointing at Violet.

"You're on," grinned Violet, grabbing her first pokéball.

Chris threw his first pokéball and they watched as the figure materialised. There was an Electabuzz.

"Come on out, Ekans!" roared Violet

The snake pokémon appeared and immediately turned to the Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use **Low Kick**!" said Chris, waving his hands around madly.

"Dodge it before using **Poison Sting**, Ekans," responded Violet, calmly.

Electabuzz rushed forward and tried to kick Ekans, however the attack was dodged and Ekans quickly spun around and poisoned Electabuzz.

"Now, **Wrap**!" smiled Violet.

Ekans moved at incredible speed, wrapping itself around the Electabuzz and almost immediately squeezed it to death.

"That was my plan all along! **Shock Wave**!" boomed Chris.

Electabuzz smiled before releasing huge amounts of electricity from it's body, shocking the Ekans wrapped around it. Due to the complex wrapping, Ekans was unable to free itself and continued to be shocked before it finally got free. However, it had already been knocked out.

Josh smiled as Dewey's jaw dropped.

"Ugh. Fine! Come back Ekans and go Noctowl!" said Violet, swapping pokémon.

Noctowl appeared and hovered in the air at shoulder height for Violet.

"Electric beats Flying!" laughed Chris.

"Only if you're quick enough. **Sky Attack**!" smiled Violet.

Noctowl flew into the air but then immediately shot forward, into the Electabuzz's chest. The move was so powerful and surprising, Electabuzz dropped immediately.

"Hmm. 1-1. Ok, go Aron!" ordered Chris.

Aron arrived in front of them and to Dewey, who had never seen one before, thought it looked like a shiny rock with eyes.

"This is where it gets interesting," smiled Josh.

"AKA, Violet has a chance of losing?" frowned Dewey, raising his eyebrows.

"Damn right!" laughed Josh.

Dewey shook his head as he turned back to the battle.

"I have one more pokémon if you beat my Aron, which I highly doubt!" boasted Chris.

"Oh shut up, **Hypnosis****!**" demanded Violet.

"Dodge it and counter with **Iron Tail**!" countered Chris.

Noctowl flew forward, causing Aron to jump and attempt to perform Iron Tail. Noctowl flew up and feigned an attack again, meaning Aron attacked thin air again. Before it could recover, it fell to the floor and was sleeping.

"Damn," muttered Chris.

"Ok, let's finish this with **Air Slash**!" said Violet.

Noctowl slammed into the sleeping Aron and slashed at it with it's wings and used it's body and momentum to deal even more damage. Aron flew into the wall and lay unconscious.

"This is where I hit my stride! Return Aron and come out, Flareon!" shouted Chris, determined.

"Sure," smirked Violet, as the fire evolution of Eevee appeared.

"AWWWWWW! That's so cute!" giggled Dewey.

Josh slapped Dewey over the head and raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, girl," smirked Josh.

"Ow!" exclaimed Dewey.

Flareon hopped onto a nearby rock and glared at the Noctowl. Unfortunately, if Flareon tried to run away, the bright flames surrounded the body would illuminate the entire cave as it was doing then. When the cave was fully illuminated, it was possible to see the many rocks inside the cave and the odd little patch of water. Apart from Flareon's fire and the Oreburgh entrance, no light entered the mountain.

"Let's get this ov-" started Violet.

"**Overheat**!" interrupted Chris.

Noctowl tried to dodge but the flames shot too quickly and slammed into it's body. It managed to get back onto it's feet but was quickly knocked down by a **Fire Fang**.

"Hmm," frowned Violet, bringing back Noctowl.

"Bet you regret fighting me!" laughed Chris.

"Not anymore. You're alright. But I can't let you leave this mountain with a victory. Go Slowpoke!" replied Violet, throwing her next Pokémon.

Slowpoke slammed into the floor and looked very derpy.

"Ew," said Josh and Dewey.

"HEY! ...SHUT UP!" shouted Violet.

Slowpoke let out a weird moan before setting it's strange eyes on the Flareon.

"Fine. I can defeat your freaky drug Pokémon! **Lava Plu-**" started Chris.

"Dodge the flames and counter with **Water Pulse**!" interrupted Violet.

Slowpoke managed to avoid the scarlet flames that shot towards it and jumped into the air ( it jumped to chest height ) before releasing powerful water into Flareon. However, Flareon leapt out the way and delivered a powerful **Shadow Ball**. Luckily, Slowpoke managed to recover and dodged the second **Shadow Ball**. To counter the ghost move, it countered with a powerful **Zen Headbutt** that was dodged again.

"Flareon is too quick for that...thing," said Josh.

"Violet still has a Poliwrath," reminded Dewey.

"Which will still be slower than Flareon. Plus, Flareon can crush Poliwrath with it's elemental fang moves. Poliwrath has to rely on water," frowned Josh.

Slowpoke continued to fire water-type moves at Flareon but it couldn't fire quick enough.

"Ok, let's kill this pink...thing! **Thunder Fang**!" smirked Chris.

"No you don't! Dodge and use Wat-, no! Use **Yawn**!"

Flareon lept forward with small sparks firing from it's teeth. As it tried to bite Slowpoke, Slowpoke moved to the left and released a yawn and hit Flareon. Chris noticed it did no damage and shrugged.

"Ok. **Tackle **and then **Thunder Fang**!" boomed Chris.

Flareon slammed into Slowpoke at incredible speed and opened it's mouth to sink it's electric teeth into Slowpoke.

"Now!" smiled Violet.

Flareon stopped suddenly and it's mouth closed. It fell off Slowpoke and slammed into the floor, asleep.

"No! Get up, get up! I won't let you use sleep-moves to your advantage!" roared Chris.

"Ha!" laughed Violet.

Chris then smiled and took out a yellow spray bottle. It sprayed over Flareon, who suddenly leapt up.

"What?!" exclaimed Violet.

"Full Restore! Ok Flareon, use **Flame Charge**!" smirked Chris.

Flareon turned to Slowpoke and charged at Slowpoke, engulfed in flames.

"Oh no," sighed Josh.

"What?" asked Dewey.

"That move also raises your Speed and we know how fast Flareon is anyway," explained Josh.

"Crap, she'll have to rely on Poliwrath," sighed Dewey.

Flareon picked up it's speed and leapt towards Slowpoke, flames bouncing off it's charging body.

"I said I wouldn't let you leave with a victory. I also won't leave humiliated. **ZEN HEADBUTT**!" boomed Violet.

Slowpoke cringed at rushing into danger before charging at Flareon, head first. The two collided and smoke immediately filled the cave. Rocks crumbled from the power of the two moves. Smoke cleared and everyone could see Flareon struggling to stand up while Slowpoke was against a wall, unable to regain it's energy.

"HOW IS THT THING ALIVE?!" shouted Chris.

"Slowpoke, I know you have next to no energy but we need to go out with a bang. Use the move we practiced!" exclaimed Violet.

Slowpoke slowly got to it's feet and used the wall to balance itself. It scrunched up it's eyes before letting go of the wall and walking forward a few steps. There was a sudden shaking below the ground and everyone was waiting for what was about to happen.

"Run Flareon!" ordered Chris.

Flareon, however, was only just regaining the ability to walk. It hobbled away but Violet knew it wouldn't escape.

"**SURF**!" shouted Violet.

From the ground, water erupted and from Slowpoke, water erupted. Water shot from under Slowpoke and behind it. All the water came together and formed a wave. The wave moved slowly, even slower than Flareon but Violet was still smiling.

She smiled before clicking her fingers. Slowpoke used the last of it's energy to summon more water. The wave suddenly sped up and rocketed towards Flareon. Flareon could only close it's eyes as the wave slammed into it, knocking it into the wall. However, the sudden force of water caused more shaking, this time from the breaking of rocks.

"You...you beat me," muttered Chris, as rocks fell down.

"Yeh. I did what I said I would," smiled Violet.

"If you're a true trainer, you'll accept my next request," said Chris.

"And that is?" asked Violet.

Josh grabbed his and Violet's stuff and rushed towards the part of the cave that wasn't collapsing, Dewey rushing after him.

"Will you be my new rival?" asked Chris.

Violet looked at him before giving him a bright smile.

"Yes. Train and perhaps one day, you'll beat me. But be warned, I'll have trained and I'll have a Pokémon quicker than your Flareon," replied Violet.

"I understand that. I'll be taking said Flareon and I'll train it at Pastoria City. It will beat your water-types. Until next time, Violet," beamed Chris.

Violet nodded before running after Dewey and Josh. Chris, meanwhile, grabbed Josh and all his stuff and rushed to Oreburgh City. Neither Violet or Chris knew ; they'd be meeting again, sooner than they thought.


	5. 5 Galactical Plan - Sea Dragon Ghost!

( AN : Just realised I made a mistake last chapter. Violet has a Poliwhirl, not Poliwrath )

Poké-venture

**Chapter 4 – Galactical Plan! - Sea Dragon + Ghost!**

"What did the kid want?" asked Josh, as they climbed to the fourth "floor" of the mountain.

"Asked to be my rival," answered Violet.

"I had a rival once," smiled Josh.

"Had? What happened?" asked Violet.

"Defeated the Elite Four, went to Snowpoint City to train for Cynthia, never came back. I defeated him once. Best battle ever," replied Josh.

Dewey felt a bit awkward, having only just started his journey. Josh and Violet seemed to pick up on this.

"You'll probably have a rival soon," said Violet.

"You may not have met a rival yet but soon, they'll be as common as meeting enemies. I mean, you've already encountered someone you'll be fighting for ages. Yakov," reminded Josh.

"Yeh, you're right," smiled Dewey.

Josh looked to his watch before picking up the pace.

"Why you sprinting?" asked Dewey, trying to keep up.

"Well, it's getting late and I presume you want to sleep," replied Josh.

However, they soon met a problem. They had to climb a wall to get up a waterfall.

"How are we going to get up here?" asked Violet.

"We can't. None of my pokémon know Rock Climb. Do yours?" asked Josh.

"No," said Dewey and Violet.

Josh suddenly sat down by the waterfall and pulled his bag to his front.

"'Chu doing?" asked Violet.

"Fishing for Pokémon," answered Josh.

"YOU CAN FISH?" exclaimed Dewey and Violet.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" shouted Violet.

Josh shrugged before taking out his fishing rod and attaching bait. He sat and waited for a Pokémon to go for the bait. Multiple times, Pokémon did indeed go for the bait but when reeled in, it was just Magikarps and sometimes, Josh reeled in too late. Dewey watched until he saw a shadow approaching the bait. It didn't look like a Magikarp.

Josh and Violet spotted it quickly and Josh prepared as the shadow slowly moved towards the bait. CRUNCH. The creature bit into part of the rod, breaking a part. Josh smiled and pulled up his fishing rod with all his might. Attached to the fishing rod, was a a blue creature. It had a white fin on each side of it's head and had a white belly. Along with that, it had a small white bump on it's forehead.

"Dratini!" said Violet.

Dewey jumped up, taking out two pokéballs. One to catch Dratini and one to send out Ponyta. Suddenly, a hand stopped Dewey.

"What do you want Josh?" asked Dewey.

Josh held out a blue pokéball with some red parts attached.

"Use a Great Ball. This pokémon isn't exactly common," said Josh.

Dewey nodded and rushed forward as Josh detached the Dratini from the rod, making it fall on the hard rock.

"Go, Ponyta!" shouted Dewey, releasing Ponyta.

Ponyta appeared and prepared it's hooves to stomp and run.

"Hey, what do you know!" said Violet.

Dewey turned to see the group of Misdreavus mentioned by Josh move into the area. There were 5, 3 of which looked tired. Sure enough, 3 collapsed but their fellow Misdreavuses didn't stop for them, they continued going.

"Go, Poliwhirl!" said Violet, throwing a pokéball.

Poliwhirl appeared and immediately ran at the leader Misdreavus. It dodged the **Shadow Ball** that came it's way and charged at the Misdreavus.

"Ok, now use **Bubblebeam**!" said Violet.

Poliwhirl unloaded bubbles into the Misdreavus, knocking it back to the edge of the waterfall.

"Use **Flame Wheel**!" shouted Dewey.

Ponyta charged at Dratini and within seconds, had unloaded a wheel of embers into Dratini's face. Dratini flew backwards and hit the wall the trainers were unable to climb.

"Now, **Stomp**!" ordered Dewey.

Ponyta sprinted and jumped onto Dratini with powerful force. It slammed it's back left hoof into the Dratini's back before hopping off and running back to Dewey.

"Now make it sleep with **Hypnosis**!" demanded Violet.

Poliwhirl rushed forward before using it's hypnotising powers and swirl on it's chest to send the Misdreavus to sleep.

"Go, _Ultra Ball_!" said Violet, throwing forward a green-ish and yellow pokéball.

Misdreavus entered the Ultra Ball and there was silence.

_**DING**_

_**DING**_

_**DING**_

_**VWHOOP**_

Violet cheered as she picked up the pokéball and attached it to her belt. Dewey, meanwhile, had prepared his Great Ball and threw it at Dratini.

_**DING**_

_**DING**_

_**DING**_

Dewey waited for the final sound, securing Dratini in the pokéball. Violet and Josh watched, Violet transfixed on the pokéball.

_**VWHOOP**_

Dewey smiled as he picked up the pokéball and walked to Josh and Violet.

"Well done. Now, about sleeping. I suggest we use sleeping bags to sleep here, because it'll just tire us out even more if we try to get to Eterna City," suggested Josh, as he picked up his fishing rod and shooed away the remaining Misdreavuses.

The other two agreed and took out the sleeping bags they had packed inside their bags. They laid down and were about to drift off but then Violet felt something drip on her face.

"Oh great, there's a leak," said Violet, using the sleeping bag to cover her face.

Josh and Dewey smirked before turning away and attempting to sleep in the dark damp oddly-small once you looked at it properly, cave. In a mountain. Somehow, they survived the night, what with what was happening below them.

_On the third floor of _

"So Yakov, I presume Saturn isn't happy?" asked a man.

"If you knew Saturn, you wouldn't be asking. Saturn is never happy. He's not impressed I was beaten by three children and a _Gym Leader_," replied Yakov.

The man turned to Yakov, the light illuminating his entire body. His hair was bright lime green, brighter than most Team Galatic grunts so he stood out. Then again, he was in a higher position than a grunt. Yakov and the man were both wearing the standard Team Galactic outfit ; they looked like spacemen.

"My team could have beaten them. I certainly wouldn't have been beaten by a child," frowned the man.

"Your team isn't full of idiots. Mine were defeated within seconds. Therefore, it was four vs one, Pluto," interjected Yakov.

"My Bronzong and Pidgey would have defeated them in under 20 seconds. Even Rocks," replied Pluto.

"Don't brag," snapped Yakov.

Together, the two walked up and up. Luckily for the three trainers and unluckily for Pluto and Yakov, the trainers were sleeping in a cave Pluto and Yakov passed.

"Never mind that. What is Cyrus' plan?" asked Yakov.

"You should know," smiled Pluto.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Yakov.

"It's about you and your...friends from Oreburgh City," laughed Pluto.

"Let me guess...we have to kill them?" beamed Yakov.

Pluto shook his head before stopping again.

"No. Just get your revenge and make them remember you and Team Galactic," said Pluto.

"Ooh. Sounds fun. Does it have an Operation name?" asked Yakov.

"Unfortunately so. Jupiter suggested 'Operation Bugby'. Apparently the name is good so we can talk about it and no one talks about it. I know Saturn picked it because he likes Jupiter," answered Pluto.

"Ugh. That's horrible," replied Yakov.

Pluto nodded and they carried on walking. They eventually arrived at an exit and walked out into the slippery ice and snow. As they exited, Yakov looked into the distance and saw Snowpoint City. He elbowed Pluto and pointed to the city.

"There it is," smiled Pluto.

"Why don't we go pay Candice a visit?" laughed Yakov.

As the two made their way towards Snowpoint City using the mountain, Dewey moved a little in his sleep. He was sure he heard voices.

_The next morning..._

Dewey was preparing his stuff while Josh lectured Violet on how to use Ghost-types. He walked over to them and as he walked over, they got to their feet.

"Ready to go?" asked Josh.

"Yep," replied Dewey.

They walked back down to where Violet had battled her rival and made their way through the cave. Eventually, they arrived at the entrance to Eterna City.

"Here I come, Gardenia," smiled Dewey.

"Here _we_ come, Gardenia," corrected Violet.

As they exited the cave, they looked up and were in awe that they couldn't even see the peak.

"Cool," smiled Josh.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LIKE DANGER?" shouted Violet.

Dewey, for once, felt like the normal one and carried on walking down the road.

"I'm surprised Chris was the first trainer to challenge one of us," commented Violet.

"Don't say that," replied Dewey.

Luckily, Violet didn't jinx it and as they turned a corner, they could see a statue of the legendary pokémon Dialga. Dewey let out a sigh of relief before rushing to get to his home city. Josh smiled at Violet and Violet immediately knew what he was going to do. She looked at Dewey before nodding. As all this happened, Candice of Snowpoint City heard a bang at the Gym door.


End file.
